The Fate of Gaia's Wrath
by Reasons of Heart
Summary: Final Fantasy IV. Slightly AU, but loosely follows the original plot. Darkness is rising not only in Baron, but the entire world. The motivation to end the rapid expansion exists wholeheartedly. But if there is any hope of vanquishing it, the Warriors of Light must first stayed united. The fine thread of fate blows loosely in the wind, only to be caught by Titan's angry fist.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Perhaps she had a high tolerance for an overbearing bunch of orthodox Epopts or perhaps she was just too naïve to realize that they hadn't actually been planning for her in their best interests. Or maybe it was neither. Maybe she actually enjoyed her position in society, ruling in government as supreme advisors alongside the Matron. No, that sounds power-hungry and selfish, but she wasn't exactly a selfish person. Rather a weak individual who had firm moral convictions, but one who is more likely to conform, to leave the leadership to others, and fade into consensus of their decision. For some, like the more stubborn of the Epopts, this was much preferred over arguing and frequent debate. Yet such a weakness, left her at the bottom of the Epopt social ladder, as an Epopt Omega, for being sweet and supportive was not enough to hold a leading position.

That was exactly the life of the Troian Epopt Omega Aria Laurel, but she didn't mind much. A rather long and fancy name for a simple position. In fact, Aria enjoyed being involved in the elaborate intricacies of their conversations as they lead the country in a direction of peace and the Earth Crystal and free from the evils of society. She might as well just sat there and listened rather than being an Epopt herself. At least, she enjoyed the discussions until she was the topic of one.

"As directed by the holiness of the Earth Crystal, I felt inspired to be involved in a whole new level of religious sanctity," addressed the Matron in an overly excited voice.

"Missionaries?"

"That didn't work out last time."

"Forced conversions?"

"Where did you get that idea?"

The Epopts murmured to each other in anticipation in comparison to their usually quiet and non-disruptive states during the opening statement.

"No, my dear Epopts. We, well one of us, will embark on a journey – a spiritual journey of exploration of one's devotion to the Earth Crystal. This will involve a position of leadership to transform one other's life from the depths of darkness to the beauty of the light or rather a state of balance. You see Mother Gaia was giving me mixed signals when she told me the end result was balance not complete sanctity like ourselves."

"Who it be?"

"I was just getting to that!"

"Well?"

"Such impertinence! Well, I will voice what the Earth Crystal has told me. As usual, I will need at least half of you to assert what the Crystal has told me in order that my convictions are that of the Epopts representatively as well as divine, not just mine own."

"Understood, Matron."

"Mother Gaia has told me the last of those that are equal in Spirit of the Epopts Divine and of Nature's Kind. True leadership must be shown and a true trial will bring her through. It is the Epopt Omega Aria."

"Oh, dear Aria. Such an arduous journey and alone! Are you sure – all alone!"

"Don't worry about her being alone for she will always maintain a connection with the one to whom she will she light for balance upon. He or she will remain a constant close proximity or at least a spiritual one. Yes, if you feel any doubt at all in my conviction … do tell," the Matron responded calmly and with a beautiful serenity as she led them to the sacred Crystal Tabernacle.

The cold bareness of the floor echoed with the gentle pitter patter of the Epopts sandals, approaching the pedestal with great solemnity. Aria was the last to enter the chilliness of the Crystal Room and the last to close the grand door to her fate.

-~o`'*'`o~-

"Captain, I really don't understand what's getting into the mind of the king?"

Cecil gave a momentary pause, with a sharp intake of air. He wished that he didn't have to be the one saying this.

"It is not a soldier's duty to question the will of His Majesty, the one whom we serve," Cecil responded resolutely.

"But Captain-"

"We are the Will of the King. His Majesty has made many sacrifices for us. It is our duty to serve him, not to question his wisdom," Cecil sharply interjected.

Cecil looked away remorsefully as if apologizing for the severity of his words. His soldiers noticed his doubt, but they understood their Captain. For, unlike the king, the soldiers knew that Cecil's heart meant well, in attempt to support the one who so graciously saved his life. Cecil felt the rigid effects of obedience, but he also knew courage. His soldiers turned back to the sky. Chaos soon ensued as if darkness was waiting for the opportune time to strike.

"Monsters in the fore!" one soldier shouted.

Cecil wearily unsheathed his sword and ran to the fore as three looming Floating Eyes hovered ahead. He slashed and tore at them until the last one dissipated into a vile fading mist, indicating the death of a magical creature. Cecil peered over the edge of the airship. Baron lay just beyond the peninsula. Perhaps the king would listen to some sound advice.


	2. Hope

Hello again! Sorry that the Prologue was so short. What do you expect it's a prologue? Anyway, hope you enjoy. I'll leave you in suspense for the author's note at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hope  
**

The air weighed heavily with the tenseness of the situation. Ethereal light emanated from the depths of the crystal, reflecting off the marble floor and providing light to the entire room as if the crystal itself were alive. The Earth Crystal had never spoken, audibly at least, yet its unspoken words would guide the fate of the Epopts. The Epopts gathered around the Crystal, cherishing its rays of insight.

"The Crystal has spoken," some Epopts announced.

"She was sent," came a murmured reply of other Epopts.

"Well, it appears no further confirmation is needed. Let us make preparations for the young one' s journey. For a journey of Lightbringing will soon be underway," the Matron said a little too happily.

The Crystal Room door opened as the Epopts shuffled out. Their voices rose in loud chatter that could hardly contain their excitement for Aria. Shadows crept about in the Crystal Room as the door firmly shut. Fate was set. A bitter feeling overwhelmed Aria, not toward the other Epopts, but toward her earthen fate.

"What kind of journey is it?"

"How long will it be?"

"Is it a pilgrimage to Mt. Ordeals?"

A flurry of questions assaulted the Matron, who simply smiled and reminded them of the vagueness of the Earth Crystal's answer.

"Now, my dear Epopts, we mustn't rush the Will of the Crystal," the Matron warned. "Nor must we disrupt the peace of the kingdom with the news. Her journey is to be kept secret. It must be a sacred journey for only her to take, not a horde of people following her throughout it."

"Understood, Matron."

"But what about the Spring Festival that she's in?"

"Both are part of her duty to the crystal. Nothing will change," the Matron responded.

Swiftly, Aria disappeared from the Main Hall of the castle. The other Epopts were so concerned and yet they hadn't noticed her disappearance. They were discussing the fate of which she had no choice in. There really was nothing she could do. She would always be the "young one" or the "Omega," which always insinuated her childlike helplessness. She would never be old enough to be regarded as anything comparable to the equality felt among the other Epopts. This was not the life she so desired. Such a prestigious path but one with no choices. What prestige? She tried to remind herself of the reason she had ever dreamed of being an Epopt, but she didn't remember. Distress simply clouded her mind. She hurried towards the long bridge that led to the castle gate. Every step seemed longer than the next, but eventually she would reach the end. The journey that she would embark on would eventually be over, she hoped.

"Lady Aria," the guards greeted as they began pulling the chains to open the gate.

She gave a curt nod in response, but said nothing.

"Is something wrong?" a guard asked.

"I'll be fine," she replied, trying her best not to lie.

"Because if anything is ever wrong, I'll be there for you," replied one of the male guards with a smirk.

Again, Aria didn't reply, but rushed quickly down the dusty road towards the city of Troia. The clouds drew near and the sun was beginning to set. The golden sun sank so low it seemed to brush the ground. The colors of the sky seemed to explode as if triggered by the touch shared between the sun and the earth. The roads weren't completely empty as villagers began to return home after the laziness and warmth of the afternoon, but the largely open space of the typically crowded roads only added to Aria's loneliness. Small homes scattered the roadside. Even the houses seemed farther away as she continued walking.

By the time Aria had reached her destination, the darkness of the sky had settled in, creating a dreary atmosphere. Slowly, Aria walked to the backdoor of the pub and knocked. For a moment, there was only silence. She knocked again, slightly louder. Finally, the door opened and the usual noisiness resounded from deeper within the building.

"Aria!" her friend exclaimed as she promptly led her in.

"It's good to see you, Brie."

"Is something wrong?"

With a pause, Aria responded, "I'll tell you later."

Brie nodded. No further explanation was needed for Brie. More loud laughter vibrated the floor from the bar at the far end of the hallway. Waiters and waitresses flooded from one side of the pub that was relatively empty, but the bar was very crowded.

Just like the routine they followed every time Aria came to talk, they walked towards the bar, where they would finish up the orders until the night wore thin. Frequently, they would pick up interesting pieces of gossip from visiting travelers, who stayed at the inn in the front of the building, but Aria really wasn't in the mood. Being more experienced with the business, Brie and her father took the crowded end of the bar while Aria took the more isolated side.

"Hello travelers! Is there something I can get you?"

"Of course, miss," the man quickly replied. "What is your name, by the way?"

"Just call me Brie," she responded while she carefully mixed his drink.

"Lately, there have been new developments in Baron with the king."

"Oh, really?" some villagers asked as they moved in closer to hear and focused their attention on the travelers.

"I heard that the king's possessed," announced the traveler, who seemed unconcerned with the additional scrutiny.

"I heard that too. I was at Mysidia the other day during the attack. His Dark Knights are now notorious for raiding the villages, "another traveler interjected.

"But, why would he do that?"

"Who knows? He's a king he can get away with anything he wants," the man laughed before taking a long sip of his beer.

"If you are from Baron, how could you say that about your king?" one person inquired, marveling and yet somewhat horrified at the traveler's disloyalty.

"Well as long as it doesn't affect us," said one woman, purposefully forcing the attention from the traveler.

"Exactly," the man responded after taking another drink. "That's the spirit."

Several others laughed heartily at that. Their conversation continued late into the night, but gradually everyone had left. Aria and Brie began wiping the bar counter while most of the waiters were preparing to leave. While still cleaning one particular spot, Brie peered up at Aria in concern. Aria appeared very concentrated in her task, which was characteristic that she was trying to distract herself from something deeply upsetting.

"So Aria, what were you going to tell me?"

"They plan to send me away on some Lightbringing journey."

"What! You mean permanently?!"

Brie stared back at her friend, initial shock quite evident. With an evasive glance, Aria looked up briefly. She paused, subtly revealing her slight worry that Brie wouldn't understand.

"I don't think so. But you know how they are. The last time they sent someone away. They didn't come back for decades. So yes, you might as well say I'll be gone forever."

"Aria, quit being overdramatic. The last person they sent away didn't exactly want to come back. She was too busy enjoying the exotic lands and people. Besides, she was annoying and no one liked her. I'm pretty sure everyone in the Troia adores you."

"Have you ever considered that they think I'm annoying? I mean I don't really do enough encouraging during their moments of 'divine inspiration' nor do I inflate their egos."

"They certainly don't think you're annoying. I mean there's a reason why they sent you to study abroad in Baron at the best academy. Despite our virtually identical grades, they clearly picked you as an Epopt instead of me because you had potential and I didn't. They must of seen something in you to pick an Epopt so young."

"There were others that went to Baron too, including you. It's not like I was the only one from the entire kingdom chosen. It wouldn't have been too difficult to just send the annoying obstacle away and proclaim the Crystal told them to do it."

"You know they wouldn't ever actually think of doing that."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Oh quit being so pessimistic. It makes me feel sad too."

"But it's reality, Brie."

At this, Brie began to laugh.

"You're far too serious, Aria. You should be looking at the positives-"

"If there were any," Aria quickly retorted.

"Don't interrupt. You know, you can't argue that it would be really fun not wearing purple dresses and yellow hairpieces every day and looking creepily similar to every other Epopt."

"Hey, don't judge. What if I happened to like wearing purple? Our similar attire only symbolizes unity, not conformity."

"I'm sure you do. It's not like just anyone in the kingdom gets chosen to wear purple every day, only the 'upper echelon' of society. How much purple clothes do you have anyway? I should lead a peasant rebellion and seize the castle. Then everyone can come out running with purple clothing. Or half the people will come out with yellow headbands. Everyone else can get shards of rock."

With a rebellious nature, stubbornness, and charisma, Brie could definitely pull off a revolution. But what kind of leader used archery exclusively? How would she fare with a one-on-one battle with a villain? Bash them over the head with her bow? At the thought Brie leading an uprising, Aria laughed.

"We're not that elitist. We do like to converge with the population sometimes. Like arranging every major holiday in the kingdom. And did you just call the Crystal a rock?!"

"Yes, I did. Now it's time for you get some earthen reality. Finally, Aria, you get my point. See you Epopts actually do care about each other and the Crystal. Otherwise, you wouldn't be defending them."

"I suppose you're right. But if that were the case, then why they would they be sending me off on some strange journey?"

"Maybe the Crystal's vagueness will answer."

"That one was pretty rude."

"Fine, maybe it was. But in all seriousness, I'm sure the Crystal really does have an answer, but Mother Gaia's just waiting for you to find out on your own. Somewhere in that Earth Tome you should have read,

'_Whenever I stand, as long as I am standing on the Terra Firma, Mother Gaia is forever sovereign'._

It actually applies to your life too. You just need to trust that you're not alone in this and accept that you are capable of every situation you encounter."

Aria stared back at her, surprised at the truth of her words and yet they held a resolute kindness to them as well. She was overwhelmed with the gravity of her words and felt a little guilty in initially doubting Brie's sensitivity and understanding of her situation. She really shouldn't have been surprised because Brie had always been very keen on knowing exactly what she was feeling.

"Thank you, Brie."

"Anytime, Air."

"Hey, don't call me that. Name-calling is childish."

"Too bad, Airy Fairy."

"Fine then. How do you get Brie out of Bianca anyway? Shouldn't your name be Brieanca?"

"My parents were just creative. That's all. Wow, that wasn't clever at all. You need more practice."

"How about Banana? It's closer to you real name?"

"Nope, too many syllables. And you just said name-calling was childish. Anyway, it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow. "

"Good night, Brie."

With a relieved sigh, Aria left the pub. The cool embrace of the night made her feel energized again as she rushed home with renewed vigor and the firmness of the earth provided her with new hope.

-~o`'*'`o~-

As Cecil and his soldiers landed the Red Wings in the designated area at the far end of the castle, the whole atmosphere seemed to change. Perhaps the events of Mysidia had already reached Baron's ears. That was beyond his control. Or was it really? Nothing could hide the shame Cecil now felt. He would tell the king, his conscience allowed him no other way.

His soldiers headed towards their quarters in the Western towers. Darkness shrouded their faces in the form of guilt. Cecil bore the brunt of their guilt for he bore the responsibility.

"Captain Cecil," the Baronian guards saluted him briskly.

Cecil only gave a curt nod. The king's personal advisor, Baigan, stood at the gates.

"His Majesty is expecting you," Baigan informed him as the guards began to open the massive stone doors.

Anticipation rose as Cecil waited for the doors to the Throne Room to open. Fear probably rose even more. But courage would soon succumb his momentary worries.

Upon Cecil's entrance to the room, the king rose from his throne, scepter in hand. The king was an imposing figure. His royal robes hardly moved as he rose, but his hand briefly touched his sword. There was strength was evident in every movement of the king. The face of the king, once viewed as one who kindly provides, protects, and leads, was now one to be feared.

When Cecil reached the throne, he immediately fell to one knee to respect the king. The king who had once made a sacrifice Cecil would never forget. The king whom Cecil had modeled his entire life after.

"Rise."

There was hope in Cecil's stature as he rose.

"Have you retrieved the Crystal?"

"Yes, my liege," Cecil responded as he promptly prepared to relinquish the Crystal.

Baigan quickly reached out to receive the Crystal, but Cecil withdrew it away in hesitation. Again, Baigan attempted another grab at the crystal, awkwardly knocking into Cecil's gauntlet. The scuffle continued a moment longer, under the king's close eye. The king's eyes shone a flash of rage. Finally, he handed it to the king. The anger dissipated suddenly as if forgotten. This moody behavior was peculiar for Cecil, who had not been at the castle for the past two months, because the king had always been firm in his actions. From Cecil's experience, the king had never faltered in his decisions unless provided with sufficient counterevidence. His glance lingered on the Crystal as the king hastily retrieved it. Then, his eyes drifted up towards the delighted look of pure ecstasy the king revealed as his eyes focused wholeheartedly on the Crystal. As if remembering Cecil still stood at the foot of his throne, the king seemed to calm down.

"You have served me well, Captain. Your deeds will be well remembered," the king addressed Cecil, with seriousness and restrained anger from Cecil's resistance in relinquishing the crystal.

The glance the king gave Cecil was so sharp that he paused to look down at the Crystal again. Even the guilt that overwhelmed him seemed less penetrating that the severity of the king's glance at the moment. Silence pervaded the air. Cecil opened his mouth to speak, but the words couldn't seem to come out. The king had always listened to sound reasoning and yet Cecil still sensed that the king would not listen.

"If you have no other details to report about your success in Mysidia, then you are dismissed," the king stated, in response to Cecil's silence.

"I do, my liege," Cecil began.

"Then," the king made an almost impatient gesture with his hand, "do go on."

"Sire, for what purpose do you need the crystal? My men have become worried as we were resorting to violent means to retrieve the Crystal."

"That is none of your concern. I am highly disappointed at your disloyalty. You have one final chance to prove yourself to me."

"But, Your Majesty, I am sure Captain Cecil has good intentions. He has always served his king well, this is no exception," a deep voice resounded from behind Cecil.

"Well then, you also will embark on this journey," the king began with something of a barely concealable snarl, "Deliver this Carnelian Signet to Mist and perhaps I will reconsider. You will leave tomorrow morning. Do not return until you have accomplished this task."

"But, sire-"

"You must understand-"

"Lead them away," the king ordered in annoyance.

Cecil and Kain continued to protest as the guards forced them out the throne room. Once in the main hall, they met weapon to weapon, in a light melee dance. Cecil began. He always did. He did not hesitate as he brought a flurry of blows on Kain. Although his helmet obscured part of his face, his anger was still very visible from his unsuccessful encounter with the king. Kain, on the other hand, was not so transparent. He easily deflected the first barrage of blows and then retaliated.

This was nothing new for the two rivals, who probably were at odds the day they were born. Neither gained the upper hand, every attack would be met with equal strength, until the other slipped. They were not exactly equally skilled because they specialized in different areas, yet they always proved themselves capable whenever they battled. But perhaps their tradition would be a thing of the past. A childish manner of solving problems and venting their discontent. No longer could their naïve method of simplicity suffice in face of their new troubles.

"Kain," Cecil began, "I'm sorry for bringing you into this. It was my fault."

This was not the first time he had told Kain this, but probably more like the hundredth. Nonetheless, it never lost its sincerity. While Cecil openly admitted his mistakes, Kain was more reserved and often accepted the consequences of his action. In that regard in addition to many others, they were similar, yet significantly different.

"We leave tomorrow. At first light," Kain stated, which almost seemed to dismiss Cecil's apology.

Cecil nodded in agreement. There was a degree of familiarity between the two. Kain always made himself a mystery, but it never seemed more difficult than Cecil could solve. He sincerely felt his friend meant well, even if he did not immediately reciprocate it. The two parted ways as they walked to their separate quarters.

Soon Cecil arrived at the broad opening that led to the West Tower.

"Cecil!" a fair white mage greeted rather enthusiastically.

They exchanged few words because Cecil was too dismal to speak.

Later that night, Cecil found that he couldn't stay asleep. He was overwhelmed with the events of the day. First, the dishonorable acts at Mysidia, robbing them of their crystal. And now, even in Cecil's optimistic perspective of the king, he knew his task in the village of Mist would be no different. It might not be for a crystal, but it would share the same malicious intention. And he would be part of it. His heart clenched at this.

Soft steps echoed off the stone floor. Cecil hardly noticed.

"Cecil," a white mage addressed, but he still seemed to ignore her.

"Cecil," she repeated with greater force, "What's wrong?"

Cecil arose from his bed and looked at her. Her compassion clearly emphasized the sweetness of her face. And innocence. He couldn't look at her. In his depressed state, he felt like he might end up ruining her as well.

"What I did at Mysidia was unacceptable. I deliberately injured and killed people who had done no wrong," he paused and looked up at her again, his hand gently brushing her cheek.

"I did not possess the courage to protect them."

"Cecil," Rosa quickly responded, reflecting the words were written on her heart. "You're a good man. Although you realize you've done wrong, you've come to change the fallen state of Baron. To undo your wrongs-"

"-they cannot be undone."

He turned away from her, facing the twin moons and remembering the chilliness of the night. Rosa gave him one last sympathetic look - one that he did not see – before retreating to the mages quarters.

"Thank you Rosa, but I know what I've become," he said, long after her steps faded.

Despite the loneliness and guilt he now felt, he couldn't deny a sense of hope from her words that felt like it was rising in his heart. Of moral action. That he was capable of.

* * *

Lightbringing? That's the job of the Epopts to bring light to people who need it.

Terra Firma? This translates to "firm ground." It was borrowed from the twins' names in a major story created by a far better author (Avarius Rising). Various other names will be used to demonstrate how sacred the earth is seen by the Epopts in the Earth Tomes.

I apologize for the depressing moods of the characters. It will get better as the story progresses. Your OCs are horrible (and their names too)! Fortunately, there will be more OCs to come, but not too many. I know I'm working on that. If you have recommendations, I will be sure to consider them. This story is semi-novelization, if you haven't already noticed. I won't being using the exact lines that everyone said all the time, directly from Squeenix, because I don't really remember them and let's just say they belong to Squeenix (there's my disclaimer). There will be 2 POV's throughout the entire story, but it won't always be the same people. Whose POV I will be using depends on the situation. For example, if the party gets separated, I'll use one person from each separate party. Please review!

~Reasons of Heart (formerly Emblem7799)


	3. Some Last Thoughts

Hello again! There's finally a little more action with Aria this time and there'll be more to come. The POV is kinda mixed in the part with Cecil and Kain. And some awkwardness with Cecil, but not that much. Before I spoil the entire story, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Some Last Thoughts**

When Aria arrived home, the familiar candle-lit corridors drew shadows on the wall. At first, this seemed like a welcoming reminder of being home after quite a long time. Her uncle would be delighted to see she was back. But at the same time, it was a dark memory that her parents were never coming back. Though it had been their house for a few years, the house remained relatively vacant as life at sea was always marked by instability. The shadows lingered on the walls as she continued on.

"Uncle?" she whispered, almost afraid that he wouldn't be there. That she would have to face the darkness of her memories alone.

She drew another candle; a small fire spell brightened the hallway. Normally, she wouldn't use her magic for such a trifle, but she was nervous. Perhaps he's still asleep, she thought with a sigh. She headed towards his room to confirm her suspicions and peered forth into the room. Her uncle sat at the desk, slumped over his books in fatigue.

"Aria, you're back!"

The creaking of the door apparently woke him up. With sudden energy, he rushed over and embraced her tightly as if he hadn't seen her in decades although it had only been three years.

"How's the Epopt life, dear?"

"That's what I've come to talk about," she said tentatively, "There have been … unexpected developments."

"Please elaborate," he responded, only mildly concerned. After all, it would probably have to do with her current successes. He was proud of his little girl. He always was. And Pratt and his wife would be also. A good man he was. Somewhere in his heart he was.

"It's not what you're expecting."

"I'm waiting," he said, though not unkindly.

"I was just recently assigned a Lightbringing mission. Outside of Troia."

"What!" he nearly shouted. "Where exactly is this _journey_? As long as it's not in Baron or Mysidia. Anything to do with those tyrants."

"I'm not exactly sure about that."

"You are not going alone, that's for sure," he said quickly while giving her a sharp glance.

Aria inwardly frowned, she certainly didn't want her uncle leaning over her shoulder all the time. Typically, he wasn't that overprotective of her, unless it regarded overseas travel. Anything to do with water made him nervous. She didn't see its immediate harm, but she knew her uncle had some bad encounters on sea. Personally, she thought it would be a refreshing and beautiful change of pace, but she knew he would never let her near it. Much less as a means to travel. Perhaps it could serve as a chance to get over that fear, if her uncle ever agreed.

"It's not like I'll be alone in the middle of the ocean. I have to bring light to someone. And someone will lead me back," she said. She turned slightly away from her uncle, realizing how foolish her words sounded. It had been completely unintentional to sound so naive, but she later felt the Epopts would be right, in the end. Or they could be. Yet there were still her pervasive doubts about the journey. But at this point, it seemed better to trust another's judgment and their decision seemed rather finalized, set in stone or crystal for that matter.

"I will talk to those _Epopts_." He seethed. "Protecting their little kingdom. The dear little kingdom we helped to defend. What a peaaaceful kingdom - neglecting the safety of the only child I'll ever have. Crystal-approved or not. If that's how it is…"

"Wait.." she began.

She wanted to stop him, but she knew any efforts would be fruitless. Uncle could be so unreasonable at times. And this was one of them. Before she could say another word, he was out the door, even daring to take his sword with him. He wouldn't use it, she knew, but he seemed to think it would help him get his way. Why had I told him anyway, in the dead of the night, when I should have just gone to sleep, Aria thought. At a cautious distance, she sped after him, hoping to undo the damage. It was the least she could do. Even for his old age, he ran at a steady pace, making it difficult for her to keep up. It was impossible to have any measure of stealth as she struggled to follow him.

They traveled, deeper through the forest, alternating with rarely used roads. Aria marveled how he found his way in the darkness of the night, without any guide. Eventually, the roads grew scarcer and they were just dashing through the forest. She hoped he actually knew the way back because she had never taken this route. She wished he would slow down. Her legs already burned from the exertion. She was not exactly built for this type of endurance.

Finally, the gates of the Troian castle were in view. The alabaster and spires of the castle were dimly silhouetted against the sky. The intricacy of the gates was displayed by the soft luminance of the tall lanterns. The familiar elegant gates revealed a delicate woven pattern. Elaborate designs of flowers twisted about the black steel bars – the workmanship of only the finest craftsmen. While being ascetically pleasing, it had also provided substantial protection for the Troians during the incursions by the dark elves, who had once inhabited this region. So mighty were the stern gates of this fortress that they had come to be a symbol of safety. But now, the gates could not protect from within. Clouds obscured the moons, leaving only a dim shadow in the sky. As they neared the gate, shouts resounded throughout the castle. Her Uncle slowed down to observe the scene. He turned back partially, aware that she was behind him due to her clumsy and loud footing. They walked in together, approaching the castle with caution.

Fear painfully etched itself into Aria's heart. The castle was under attack. Would the revenge of dark elves be the end of Troia? She couldn't let that happen. She hated conflict and fighting was her last resort. It was even less common for her to use the weaponry that her uncle had taught her to master throughout her life. The style he had mastered on high seas alongside her father. At the same time, she couldn't believe it because the elves hadn't attacked in the past century.

"Do you have your sword?" her uncle asked. In contrast to his previous reaction to her news, his voice was relatively steady and calm. His demeanor concentrated as he prepared for battle. He was a seasoned warrior, but never had he trained her with real experiences.

She shook her head as they arrived in front of the gates.

"Lady Aria!" the guards shouted frantically, "The Crystal's been taken! They're on the loose somewhere in the castle. You must help!"

"Which way?"

"We don't know!" they shouted in return, over the confusion of many other people within the castle.

"Give me your sword," she commanded one soldier.

Normally, the guards would be confused as to why she was even asking for a sword as it was not the typical weapon of the mages, but this guard was too frenzied to realize what she was doing. It was a thin mithril blade, slightly heavier than what she was used to, but It would have to do for now. She swiftly withdrew it and hurried along with her uncle.

They dashed deeper through the outer courts of the Troian castle, hoping to make one last stand for the Crystal. Surprisingly, the halls were relatively empty, except for a few soldiers. The courtyard soon came into view. It was complete chaos. Spells filled the air, flying from both sides, which bombarded both the elves and the Troian soldiers. The elves acted strangely, she observed, more belligerent than she'd expected. It could've very well been their typical behavior that she had never experienced, but Aria felt tremendous energy radiate from them. It was volatile, ready to explode. It felt painful to her well-trained senses, but she was sure there were others suffering more. Like the Seeker whose heart achieved the greatness level of sensitivity, with the ability to detect these developments many miles in advance. It had been the type of Epopt she wanted to be. It didn't matter much right now though, except that the fact that the energy had not been detected earlier. Instead, she focused on the positions – the first thing she had learned. Mainly the guards and mages were situated in the courtyard, attempting to battle off the last of the guards. No particular formation was evident on the elf's side and yet they seemed to be prevailing. Couriers ran about, only increasing the confusion and hysteria, by spreading the news of the Crystal's recent retrieval by the elves.

"Further into the castle, Lady Aria!" one courier shouted.

Quickly, Aria turned to her Uncle, with a pondering look.

"Go on," her uncle shouted, "I'll take care of the elves in the courtyard. They'll pay for tainting the Troian lands!"

The two separated and Aria turned around to see her uncle efficiently slewing the elf armies.

"Aria, GO!" he shouted again, "And don't turn back."

She did so, but apparently not quickly enough. Though small in stature, the elf swung a heavy blow that she narrowly evaded. His face seemed permanently twisted in a scowl as he raised his axe again. She was prepared this time as she slipped out of his range. When he turned, she slashed the elf across the stomach. It was a sloppy blow, perhaps reaching his lungs as well. He doubled over in pain. His features began fading. And peculiarly, his face untwisted. Though his breath was punctuated, he seemed significantly more relaxed.

"Child…"he rasped sorrowfully, "Even mithril won't last. He …..(his face twisted in another spasm of pain) …. You are young and still full of kindness…. Please relieve us and save the few ….. of good …..that remains."

"Wait!" she said, "I can heal you. You can help me preserve their lives."

His breath became even scarcer.

" I promise I will try, " she finally said, seeing that he was on the verge of death.

She was unable to understand whether he had heard her. His now barely audible speech was difficult to understand due to his strong elfish accent and struggled breathing. His mouth twisted horribly as no more words left his mouth. And finally, his energies faded. Aria felt like staying with him. It was in her power to heal him, but he refused. Instead, he urged her onward. Towards peace, if it was possible. How odd, for an enemy, she thought.

The doors of the Crystal Room were partially open, not firmly shut as they were supposed to be. The shadows that she previously seen had sprung into action, they were the dark elves, viciously attacking the Epopts who blocked the only exit. There were fewer elves, but they were far better equipped and more difficult to defeat. Marisse the Seeker, she remembered worriedly as she suddenly absorbed the scene. The Epopt Seeker lay haphazardly against the wall, weakly pulling her torn cloak around herself. The Matron fought nearby, surprisingly strong for her age, which magic often did. The Matron had casted Protect and Shell on Marisse, as she had done the other Epopts, but even so Marisse seemed to be getting weaker by the moment.

With quickness, Aria rushed over to Marisse, nearly crashing into an elven blow. A magnificently carved Holy rod clashed above her, preventing the blow from crushing her. It was the distinctive staff of the Matron. But the Matron had no experience with any monk or warrior class, despite her powerful strength and ability to defend. Her staff soon faltered and the dwarf recovered. The Matron would surely be disappointed with her weapon of choice, but a warrior was needed because the mages couldn't hold out much longer without one as mages were meant for long range defense not hand-to-hand combat. Aria's blade whipped toward his shoulder, with amazing speed. He winced in pain. Seeing this opportunity, the other Epopts rained a flurry of spells against him. And he too dissipated like the first dark elf. The second death she inflicted.

One dark elf stood in the middle, holding the Crystal in his palm. He stood, unchallenged, as all the other elves remained engaged. There were few elves left, enough for the Epopts to formulate an effective attack without her aid. He seemed rather preoccupied with the gleam of the Crystal to notice Aria, who began to advance toward him slowly. He looked up at her and gave her a scornful look. He was clearly the leader as he withdrew the most lethal weapon – his claws. The Dark Elf had ornate, oddly-crafted jewelry and a pair of devious eyes. She prepared herself for evasion as she boldly confronted him. His claws glinted oddly with the light of the Crystal in his palms.

Suddenly, her heart convulsed in pain. This was a different pain than she'd ever experienced. She felt frozen, her heart still beating, her eyes still functioning. Her sword began to shine with an unearthly light that was pulsating from the Crystal. There was a yearning to scream, but she was frozen in place. Not frozen technically, paralyzed. It felt like there was a stillness to the Epopts around her, but she only heard the laughter of the Dark Elf.

Aria felt the pressures of darkness, draining her with great difficulty. For the Dark Elf, it was easier to harm than to drain one of light energy that he could not utilize. Nonetheless, it still drained her life energy. The world grew dimmer and all she could see was the Crystal. That she would never lose sight of. Maybe she was unconscious and the Crystal was imagined. Whether or not it was really there, she felt its strong presence.

This could be the end, she thought, but I defended my kingdom and served them well. She decided firmly that she had stayed true to the Crystal during the very end. Now, like the elves, she too felt herself fading. Soon, she would be gone. Had the Earth Crystal made a mistake? It seemed impossible. Maybe it was another Epopt chosen for the Lightbringing and the Matron has misheard. Divine judgment has been served before I embarked on the journey because I was not really appointed, she thought. She pondered the possibilities in attempt to ignore the pain for the last time. It had been a rather short-lived adventure was the final thought that crossed her mind.

-~o`'*'`o~-

Early in the morning, Kain arose. Cecil would be ready within the hour, he knew. He was always the reliable one. With meticulousness, Kain withdrew his lance and examined it. His lance was truly the best he had ever owned. It was his father's in fact. Many said he walked in his father's footsteps. Others said he walked in his father's shadow, behind his back, of course. But he was very aware that he would never know quite if he really measured up to his father. If he was even comparable.

It was not far from the immense city of Baron. Cecil and Kain could travel there by the end of the day, even if they maintained a slower pace. They took a familiar route back home, travelling down the worn main roads. The two talked minimally as they traversed the roads. Cecil began the journey with a swift pace, probably in attempt to relieve his tensions within. Kain, not wanting to be left behind and certainly enjoying a little competition, maintained an even faster pace. Being a dragoon had its benefits, Kain thought, with an additional burst of speed. Lighter and less air-resistant armor. Increased focus on speed in training. Amazing weapons, he thought, twirling his spear with ease. Cecil was a good thirty feet behind him, but that did not last long. The two struggled for dominance in their race, but Cecil was clearly having greater difficulty as he was conditioned in the same manner of the dragoons.

Screeches closely followed them. Abruptly, they turned around. A group of Helldivers struck the two, catching them by surprise. They rushed forward, adjusting their position for a better stance in the battle. The Helldivers advanced with their powerful wings and knocked them both again. Half of them dove in for a blow. In retaliation, Cecil slashed one that dove in for an attack as well. Utilizing his training as a dragoon, Kain jump high into the air, leaving Cecil alone on the battlefield. Moments later, gravity took effect, causing Kain to plummet towards the ground at a frightening speed. It was only frightening for the typical person, but not for Kain who had done this hundreds of times, at far greater speeds. He collided with the bird, with remarkable force, instantly bringing shattering the Helldiver. It was not long before the battle ended and they collected the meager supplies the Helldivers had ransacked from unfortunate travelers.

When the city was about three hundred feet in view, they both reduced their pace significantly. Today, the weather was perfect in Baron. Sunshine was beaming brightly and the clouds were gently floating about the sky, accompanied with a soft breeze. Unlike their usual visits to the city, few people greeted them. People who had once showered them with praise and admiration now cowered away from them in fear. Rosa's mother, who had typically rushed to meet them by the gates, was nowhere to be seen. News had indeed traveled fast. Faster than they could run there and tell the villagers themselves. There was more tension in their attitude towards Cecil, he could tell. After all, the dragoon's name had yet to be stained by despicable acts against the Mysidian civilians. And he meant to keep it that way. He did not particularly feel enmity or superiority over Cecil, simply that their situations separated them on different paths, occasionally crossing over. This was one of the few times they would cross over, he thought.

Following Cecil, they headed towards the armory. In realization that the door was locked, Cecil knocked against the door, gently but firmly. There was no response. Not even a stirring within the shop. Strange, they both thought. Never had the two Baronian military leaders ever been restricted from entering into any premise on Baronian territory, except the waterway and the Devil's Road. That was understandable though. The waterway was always locked as it had deemed unsafe for Baronian villagers' travel and the Devil's Road already had hefty restrictions from consistent tension toward the Mysidians. But for the common armory to reject their entrance, that was degrading on a whole new level, they felt. Inwardly, Cecil knew why. Shame flared in his heart as he realized that the civilians that he thought he had fought so bravely for were afraid of him.

They each wandered off on separate paths. Kain collected some supplies at the local sundries. After checking the waterways were locked, Cecil set off for Rosa's house. He crashed into a woman, who stood by the river that flowed through the city, primarily for irrigation. She almost fell, but Cecil grabbed her by the shoulders.

"P-Please, don't hurt me, m'lord," she said, looking up at him pathetically, "I meant no harm. Would you forgive me, I would gladly show you a dance?"

Cecil sighed, clearly annoyed by this interaction. The woman was loosely clad, wearing an especially low-cut dress. Her face, smooth and delicate, was caked in various layers of makeup. It was evident who she was, Cecil thought with a cringe. This woman did this every time, trying every move on him, but he was clearly unmoved. Taking his silence as a yes, she eagerly began undressing. Cecil looked away, feeling awkward by her behavior. She began to dance, seductively moving her hips. Not only was she desperately attempting to seduce him by rolling in water wildly, but he felt she was mocking his responsibilities to Baron. He had enough of this. Awkwardness. He sharply turned on his heel and headed towards Rosa's house, hoping for at least one normal interaction with a Baronian villager. He knew Rosa wouldn't be home because she was studying intensively at the castle, but he felt it was his duty to inform his mother of her wellbeing.

Once he got all the water out of his armor, it was not long before he reached her house. He knocked. The door swung open rapidly, nearly hitting him in the face. Impatiently, Rosa's mother dragged him into the house.

"Ah, good afternoon, Cecil," she greeted warmly. She set the kettle of water over the fire.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Farrell," he replied.

"How is Rosa?" she said, her back still turned toward the fireplace.

"She's fine. She's currently continuing her studies as a white mage. I hear she is the best mage they have at the castle. Originally, she was supposed to go there for more experience and advanced techniques. However, I hear that she has been instead teaching other mages at the castle."

"Oh, that's wonderful;," Rosa's mother responded, genuinely impressed, "She's on the right track, that girl of mine, following in my footsteps. Rosa's done so much better than me though. The dear girl has made me quite proud. By the way, has anyone noticed her?"

Cecil winced, again in another awkward conversation, but not nearly as tense as the other ones he had had.

"No one has _noticed_ her."

"Good, good. Because if anyone was hitting on my girl, except for you, they would face the end of an arrow. Oh and Kain. I don't mind him much either," she said with a laugh.

A knock echoed on the door. Rosa's mother jumped up and ran to the door. She pulled the person in, in the same manner she pulled Cecil in.

"Finally, you've come, Kain! We've been waiting for you, haven't we Cecil?" she said as she whisked him over to a chair as well.

As was their tradition, she handed them each a mug of tea. She noted its variety and began prattling on about the medicinal value of the tea she made. She continued talking about the distinctive herbs she used and their physical and magical composition. It was a bitter variety, but Cecil and Kain knew better than to complain. For displeasing Mrs. Farrell would be just as scary as Rosa, if not scarier. Finally, she settled down and the conversation grew more serious.

"I've heard some things about the violence in Mysidia, but I can't believe any of you boys would do such a thing," she began, evidently waiting for an explanation.

After a pause, Cecil responded, "The rumors are true. I did, under the King's instruction, command a small brigade to forcibly retrieve the Mysidian Crystal. And I am …. very ashamed of my actions and am willing to take responsibility for their consequences."

He looked towards the ground, unable to look at Rosa's mother.

"It was only under the king's command which he has done these things. It was not of his own accord, " Kain quickly added, "This journey is in fact for redemption. Only a noble cause would Cecil seek."

Cecil was taken aback by Kain's adamant support of him because it was rare for him to outright respond so automatically and so loyally to him. Mrs. Farrell slowly looked up, eyeing the two, especially Cecil.

"I never doubted your intentions, Cecil. And I won't now or ever. You have always been my daughter's sole focus throughout her life. Rosa's my dearest girl. My only child. And I expect you and Kain to take good care of her," Mrs. Farrell said, giving them both an intense stare.

They both nodded. Cecil was too stunned to speak that she would forgive him so easily and not hold one grudge against him for his actions. At the same time, Kain's jealousy flared at Mrs. Farrell's commitment to Cecil as the ideal person for Rosa. He felt like he would never measure up to Cecil. She just didn't seem to be keen on how much he loved her as well. Perhaps even more so. His feelings also conflicted with his utter support for his close friend. He couldn't give up either one of them. He began filing out the door for the night, feeling an urgency to leave her house and be separated from this depressing atmosphere. Cecil, on the other hand, lagged behind, taking his time to reach the door.

"Cecil," she looked at him seriously, "Rosa's awfully worried about you and Kain. Please stay safe, for her."

He nodded once again, still stunned by her forgiving attitude. Once Kain and Cecil were a short distance from the house, Mrs. Farrell appeared at the doorway.

"Farewell," she said.

She softly closed the door and the two men headed for the inn, which was on the other side of town. The calming light of her household disappeared after she closed her door, leaving them with just the dim glow of the street lanterns.

They entered the inn quietly as to attract little attention as possible. But their efforts were to no avail. A familiar innkeeper emerged from an inner room, greeting them loudly.

"Well, if it isn't our two finest warriors, who've so graciously decided to pay us a visit," the innkeeper grinned, with his booming loud voice, "It a pleasure to see you again. Let me get you some rooms."

"Thank you," they said, abashed by his obnoxious volume. It now seemed clearer that there were still a few who believed in their military leaders, with unfaltering hope in the two. If only they could live up to such high expectations.

"No problem at all, "he responded, quickly leading them down a hallway.

The two sat in their respective beds, polishing their armor or weapons, but neither could sleep very well. It was a great responsibility that they were subject to if they did chose to fight for the moral convictions that the villagers had expected of them. With the kind in this state, the will of the king was at odds with his people. Yet they both knew it was impossible to serve both the king and his people at the same time. It would be either obedience or strife with the king. A choice had to be made. And quickly.

* * *

If you have any questions or comments, feel free to review.  
In the next few chapters or so, you will see some more of slight AU.  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
